


Heathens

by taeguins



Category: ARMY - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gangs, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeguins/pseuds/taeguins
Summary: After the economic crisis that hit South Korea after the war between the North and the South, Seoul is now run by crime syndicates, the government having little to no power. After a faithful encounter of two people after 7 years, the nation and the mafia scene will not quite be the same anymore. Now Mae has the responsibility of gathering the most notorious and dangerous leaders of South Korea's to fight an enemy that might be bigger than they seem.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Original Female Character(s), Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Kudos: 3





	Heathens

ONE 

Everyone has something they fear – something that haunts them, makes their insides shiver and their skin prickle. They see it in their nightmares that wake them up in the middle of the night, sweating and huffing with their hands clutched to their bedsheets. Either they forget about it and continue their sleep or the nightmare haunts them throughout the night. For Jungkook, his fear was both his comfort and his trauma.

Sitting in the dark room of an abandoned building with no sound except for his heavy breathing and his palm pressed against his abdomen to stop the bleeding, he was slipping in and out of consciousness. The dark making him extra sleepy and also terrified at the same time. The darkness meant that no one could see him – giving him the comfort he needed but also leaving him alone with his demons, his fear.

Was he going to die? Jungkook wanted to scoff for thinking of such a thing. He'd been in far worse places and situations before, no way was a bleeding abdomen going to kill him now. Maybe it was his sleepy self wanting to doze off that made him so weak. Dammit, he cursed in his head, he should've taken Yoongi's advice and just slept the night before. He had to pull himself together and get out of the place or he was going to sleep and bleed himself to death. Jungkook did not prefer the latter. Gathering the strength he had left on his legs, he managed to pull himself up to his feet, balancing himself against the wall with his other hand.

"Jungkook? You still there?" The voice in his in-ear spoke once he got out of the building he had taken as a temporary sanctum, scurrying out in the alley. "Finally decided to check up on me?" He half chuckled, half scoffed but immediately winced when the muscles in his abdomen flexed, making his wound sting. "I'm bleeding myself dry out here."

"Reinforcement is coming. Did you acquire the target?"

"Do you think?"

"I'll take that as a yes. Just keep yourself from dying before delivering the object back."

"Ouch, I sure feel the love Yoongi hyung." Jungkook clicked his tongue, his voice still filled with mockery even though his vision was starting to get blurry and clouded.

"There he is!" A loud voice shouted from the end of the alley, a couple of feet away from where Jungkook stood beside a dumpster. He sighed – just when he thought he outran them already. He struggled to take his gun out from his waistband, checking how many bullets were left in it. Four bullets, just enough for the four men that were now running towards him. Yoongi had told him to do a quiet job which indirectly translated to no killing. Jungkook could care less right now, he was bleeding and sleepy.

Four gunshot sounds rang through the alley which was then followed by the sound of bodies falling down on the hard pavement. The four men now lay on the ground, painting their surroundings red with blood seeping out the bullets in their heads. He sighed and leaned his head back against the wall, trying to find his comfort in the darkness again.

"Didn't I tell you to do a quiet job?" He heard Yoongi's annoyed tone.

"Yeah, before I acquired the object. I've acquired it already so I still kept my end of the deal." He answered.

"Whatever Jeon. The car is arriving in five."

Jungkook could only manage a hum in response, sleep already engulfing his body as his head lolled and his body slumped down against the wall, leaving him alone with his demons yet again.

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

Jungkook woke up with a ringing in his head. His throat was dry and he needed water. Sitting up from the bed he was sleeping in, he tried to retrace what had happened to him the last time he was awake. He finally remembered how he fell asleep next to a dumpster. How cool.

He didn't need to wonder where he was, already familiar with Yoongi's guest room as he had spent so many of his nights here. His abdomen was all stitched up and bandaged, figuring that Yoongi must have tended to his wound. The bed creaked as he got up, gulping down a large amount of the much needed water. He dragged himself out of the guest room to find Yoongi in his usual spot – in front of the computer.

Yoongi's house was in no way big but it was what the shorter man preferred. Maybe he found comfort in the small space though Jungkook could not imagine why. There was the living room that was only large enough to fit two couches and a television set, a kitchen and two rooms – his room and the one that served as the guest room and a bathroom. His living room barely resembled one, consisting more of computer screens and wires than sofas. The walls were filled up with post-it notes that served as reminders or contained important dates and numbers for the male. The ticking of the cat-clock and Yoongi's hands typing away on the keyboard were the only sounds that filled the room.

"You're finally up?" The man questions while turning around from his chair to see Jungkook half asleep, rubbing his nape with his eyes still half closed. "Told you 3 days without sleep was too much for a person. You've been asleep for 24 hours."

"Yeah. I passed out beside a fucking dumpster."

"They told me. Go and wash up, we have a new target." Yoongi curtly replies, nodding his head to the bathroom.

"Already?" Jungkook's voice hitches up, not able to contain the subtle excitement that was beginning to bubble in his chest.

"Yeah. Be ready by ten. It's a big one."

These missions were both a curse and a gift to Jungkook. They kept him awake, they filled his blood with adrenaline, they gave him something to focus on and latch on to – whether it be the object he had to steal or someone he had to kill. But also on the other hand, he was dependent on them. They were like drugs to Jungkook. He loved the feeling of doing something dangerous and accomplishing it after. Never had he once failed any type of job he had, earning himself quite a reputation among others, whispering his name in alleyways and cheap clubs as if just the mention of his name out loud would earn them a spot on the hitman's hit list. He was like the modern day Voldemort. Jungkook stifled a chuckle at that thought.

The world was falling apart, the economy in a crisis. Districts were ruled by gangs and the government had little to no power. In a world like this, he had to survive one way or another and if instilling fear among people was the way to go, he would gladly do just that. He and Yoongi worked together most of the time – he was the hitman and Yoongi would support him from behind a computer screen but it worked nonetheless, Jungkook didn't need help on the scene.

The briefing was quick – sneak into the Presidential Palace and eliminate the target. The President of South Korea had been assassinated a few days ago and everyone was in panic. It was a world where even the President wasn't safe, only people who could protect themselves and were smart enough to outwit others survived. With the funeral going on, this would be the perfect time to eliminate his daughter while the rest of the world was busy along with the upcoming elections for a new President.

"Why do we have to kill his daughter?" Jungkook couldn't help but ask. They got job requests through anonymous clients and they got their job done without asking anything.   
"Don't know." Yoongi shrugged. "They're paying a huge sum so we're getting the job done."

"Okay then. That seems easy enough." Jungkook shrugged, getting up from his seat and readying himself for the job until Yoongi called his name to seize him in his tracks. "Be careful Jungkook. The government may not have that much power now but killing the president's daughter and getting caught will still serve you a lifetime in jail."

Jungkook only gave an unbothered shrug, leaving Yoongi with a soft thud on the door.

The Presidential Palace was as chaotic as Yoongi had expected as he monitored the area through his computer, the light from the screen being the only source of light in his packed apartment. It was pretty much easy-peasy-lemon-squeezy to hack through their surveillance cameras, taking not even a minute. Most of the guards that usually stationed in the palace were at the funeral hall of the late President resulting in only around 15 left at the scene. 15 would be an easy job for Jungkook, Yoongi knew for sure. He took a glance at his watch, 1:00 am, exactly on schedule.

"Go to the back gates. There are 3 guards stationed there." He said to Jungkook through the in-ear. "Don't kill them. Just knock them out."

"I know, I know." He heard Jungkook click his tongue, a hint of annoyance in his tone. Yoongi decided to ignore it, disabling the camera once he noticed Jungkook's shadow looming in the corner.

He waited for 4 minutes before noting to Jungkook where to go next. He knew Jungkook like the back of his hand, having worked together for so long. He still remembered the moment he first saw Jungkook – bloodied and the light giving his eyes a wild red glint in them. Yoongi was 18 back then and Jungkook had been no more then 14 years old. He had been a scrawny little kid and Yoongi an unknown hacker doing minimum wage jobs. 7 years later and here they were now, planning to assassinate the late President's daughter. Yoongi smiled a little at the thought.

The mission came as a surprise at first. Yoongi didn't know the late President had a daughter – no one knew he had a daughter. A little snooping around for a few hours had confirmed that she was an illegitimate child hidden from the world. Hence why it would be easy to take her out and not draw any attention from the public though he had no idea why anyone would want her dead when her existence was close to phantasmal.

"Yoongi?"

Jungkook's voice snaps him out of his train of thoughts. "Yeah I'm here. Go to the back. There are 4 guards there. I'll take out the cameras in a sec."

Jungkook could easily navigate the building with Yoongi's help, going from one corner to another in silence. A 5th thud that came from Yoongi's in-ear notified that Jungkook had finished the final guard off.

"The target's in the last door to the left hallway. Finish her off nice and steady." Yoongi said and he could see the way Jungkook's lips quirked up at the mention of that from the camera. Yoongi almost rolled his eyes. He leaned back on his chair, watching Jungkook with tedious eyes while sipping on his glass of wine. The mission was as good as done, he trusted Jungkook as much as he trusted himself and the younger male had never fucked a job up before.

Jungkook's figure disappeared into the door, Yoongi no longer able to keep an eye on him since there weren't any cameras inside bed rooms. He heard a crash and a sound of a girl's voice from his in-ear, no doubt Jungkook had met with the target.

"Mae?"

The sound of Jungkook's voice caused Yoongi to quirk his eyebrows. He sat up straight, looking at the empty screen in front of him. "Jungkook? What's going on?"

"What are you doing here?"

Yoongi had never heard Jungkook's voice like that – painstakingly breathy and ragged.   
"Jeon? What's going on?" His heartbeat raised despite himself.

Jungkook pulled his in-ear off, ignoring Yoongi's questions as he looked at the girl in front of him – wearing a white night gown and clutching onto a butter knife in her hands pointed towards him. He felt his entire body freeze, his heart dropping to the pit of his stomach as his expression mimicked the girl standing in front of him.

"Wait, is that you Jungkook?" Her voice sounded awfully small for a room so quiet. There was barely any light except for the light coming from the moon and a street lamp somewhere outside. He could feel his throat clog up; his eyes focused on nothing but her eyes that seemed just as confused as his. His heartbeat drummed against his ear and he swore he could feel every muscle in his body tense. No way was what he was seeing real. Maybe 24 hours of sleep was too much for him to handle and he was starting to hallucinate. Or maybe someone mixed something into the banana milk he drank before he started the mission, causing him to see things.

It takes him a good moment before gathering his thoughts, the reason why he was here in the first place. He was here to kill her.

"You're here to kill me, aren't you." She said almost as if reading his thoughts. There was nothing malicious about the way her voice sounded, as if she had known someone was coming here all along. "Just do it quickly. I know I could never win against you."

Jungkook didn't know what to do, Yoongi – who was listening into their conversation – didn't know what to do. How on earth did Jungkook and the President's daughter know each other? Yoongi racked his brain through all the times Jungkook had talked about himself, trying to remember about a Mae but Jungkook barely talked about himself, let alone other people.

"We need to get out of here." Jungkook finally spoke, walking over to the window to check if anyone were outside. "And fast."

"Jeon! What the fuck." Yoongi hissed even though he was certain Jungkook had removed his in-ear. All he wanted to do was go to the scene and smack Jungkook's head into the ground.

"Do you have any red liquid?"

Mae watched as Jungkook stumbled around the room, searching around her table, desk and cupboard.

"N-no." She stuttered. "What do you need it for?"

"Evidence. That I –" he paused for a while, "killed you."

Mae gulped. She was confused, her mind in a whirlpool. She had been feeling uneasy ever since her father passed away. She knew someone was coming to assassinate her soon but she never imagined it would be Jeon Jungkook of all people. She had so many questions but it seemed like only one question mattered right now. "Were you the one who killed my father?"

Jungkook paused, looking away from the table and then at her. A stretched out silence settles in between them that felt like an eternity. Her heart drummed wildly against her ribcage, her throat clogging up.

"Would you believe me if I said no?"

"Depends."

"No."

Another silence.

"Stab me."

It takes a moment for Jungkook to register what she had just said. "I said stab me." She repeated.

"What? No, I'm not killing you." Jungkook stepped back when she took a step closer.

"You said you needed enough evidence to send back, didn't you?" She tilted her head to the side. "Stab me, but not deep enough to actually kill me."

Yoongi on the other side, wanted to rip his hair off. This wasn't a good idea, nothing about this was going to end up nicely. What on earth was Jungkook doing? He had never been like this before.

"Hurry up. The guards at the funeral hall will be coming back soon." The girl pressed as she took another step closer.

Jungkook didn't understand why he was hesitating. He knew his skills well, he knew he was skilled enough for the task but something in the back of his head was holding him back. He pushed the feeling in the back of his head. There was no time and her suggestion did make sense. He took the knife out and then twirled it in his hand skillfully. "You won't die, but it's not going to be fun either." He said, walking closer to her now to intimidate her a little. Maybe she would realize this wasn't a good idea and she woul back off. She did not move.

"I've always thought getting stabbed to fake my death sounded fun." She said with a hint of humor though neither of them laughed.

Jungkook needed to stab her in a place where it would look realistic enough that she died but he couldn't take her to a hospital afterward so he needed as minimum blood loss as possible. He needed to aim for her gut but not deep enough to penetrate her bowel segment and for the knife to slide between her bowel segments.

"Yoongi," Jungkook said, putting his in-ear again.

"Oh, so now you want to talk to me again." Yoongi's voice was a bitter as the coffee he drank in the morning.

"Mode of escape?"

"It's ready. Just fucking stab her and get it over with. I'll call an acquaintance of mine so she won't bleed herself dry when you bring her back." Yoongi sighed. He still didn't like the idea but if Jungkook – the Jeon Jungkook, was willing to sabotage a job for her, he didn't want to question it.

"Thanks a lot, Yoongi."

Without a warning or signal, Jungkook lunged his knife into her, knocking the breath out of her lungs. It took a moment for the pain to settle in, her vision blurry for a split second. She thought she could endure the pain quite well but a stab was more painful than movies depicted.

"Fuck. This hurts." She grunted as Jungkook pulled the knife free and his arms quickly encircled around her to hold her steady. "Told you it wouldn't feel nice." He commented which earned him a glare, "Let's just get done with this quick." She grunted, making their way to the bed so she could lie on it and act dead. If someone had told her she would be faking her death a few days earlier, Mae would have laughed her ass off at the sheer stupidity of it. Life plays out in odd ways.

"Jeon, one of the guards you knocked out woke up." Yoongi briefs. "You better hurry up. It looks like he's calling for backup. I'll handle everything so just head straight out the fire exit."

After taking a very convincing photo, Jungkook scooped her up in his arms that momentarily made her freeze. "What are you doing?"

"We have to run and you can't exactly do that with a bleeding gut can you?" He quirked an eyebrow, making his way out the door already. Mae shut her mouth after that, her arms around his neck holding onto him for dear life.

Once they left the door to her room and into the leading hallway, she noticed the fallen guards on the floor, wondering if Jungkook had killed them all when he easily side stepped the bodies.

"They're not dead by the way." He said as if reading her thoughts. She only hummed in response. It had been 7 years since she last saw the boy, with his battered clothes and skinny frame, he still looked like how he used to but she could see how time had framed his features. His eyes were still the same – doe eyed and sparkly but his jaw had defined, his muscles tauter and his skin sun-kissed compared to the pale and skinny boy she knew back then.

The escape car Yoongi had sent was parked right where he said it would be. The driver that drove the car was the same one that picked him up the day he slept next to the dumpster. As far as Jungkook knew, he was a new recruit by Yoongi who went by the name of Haru. The boy was tall, way taller than Jungkook himself but he could have not been older than 16 years.

Mae was going in and out of consciousness and although Jungkook was fairly gentle carrying her, the pain in her gut was inevitable. Once Jungkook laid her down carefully in the back seat, she allowed herself to close her eyes and fall into darkness.

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

Yoongi sighed, certainly not happy with the way things ended up going. He had thought that the amount of money they would get would give him a few days worth of relaxation from jobs but now, it was just taking a few years out of his lifespan from the sheer amount of stress he felt. He now had to call the acquaintance he had told Jungkook about and he wasn't that keen on doing so. The phone rang for a solid 30 seconds before the person picked up, the background noisy. He was probably out clubbing as always.

"What a pleasant surprise, getting a call from the ever always so cold Agust D himself." The voice on the other line said giddily, referring to Yoongi's alias.

"I'm not calling for fun and games Seokjin. I need help."

"Help? The Min Yoongi needs my help?" Seokjin's voice said through laughter. Yoongi wanted to bite his hand off.

"Will you just hurry up and answer if you can help or not." Annoyance bubbled in the pit of his stomach. The night was not going well for him, he didn't need an extra headache apart from the one Jungkook just caused.

"Depends. State your request first." The light tone in Seokjin's voice transitions to a serious one.

"I need you to prepare an ER. No information can leak out. It has to be absolutely private. Any price is okay."

"Hmm, that's not hard. Rather than money, I would rather get something in return though." Seokjin said.

"What is it?"

"I want your help on something in return, I'll inform you when everything's settled." Seokjin clicked his tongue.

"Just tell me something about it first before I make the deal." Yoongi huffed, rubbing his temple. He needed to finish it quick before the girl dies from blood loss on the way.

"Well, let's just say it involves an illegitimate child of the late president."

__________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> so here's the first chapter! I hope ya'll found this somewhat decent. I'm sorry if there are any spelling or grammar errors since english isn't my first language, and this is also my first fanfic so uhhh..... i hope you kinda liked it sdfhjjgfhj


End file.
